jamiestotaldramaocsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sad Story Of Natasha
This is le story of Natasha/Kimberly/Diana PART 1 It was a sunny day,the birds sang and there was a gentle breeze that whistled through the trees. Natasha woke up,right as rain, she got up and looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. She went downstairs to eat her breakfast but noticed her brother Jimmy wasnt there. "Where's Jimmy?" she asked her mother. "He went out to his friends for a few weeks." she replied. Natasha nodded and sat down to eat her cereal which consisted of bacon, eggs, sausage, baked beans and a fried egg. She nervously asked her sister Tina "Would we be able to see Jimmy?" Tina swalloed heavily, looked at her mother nervously, took a deep breath and replied to Natasha "Maybe but he is travelling alot now so we might not get the chance to im afraid." Natasha sighed and started poking her food and put her head on her hand. She noticed her mother, Tina and her father looked very nervous. She started to think what was going on before guzziling her food down then rushed to her room. She could tell something was wrong and layed on her bed and started to think for 10 minutes before she decided to get dressed. After she was done she went downstairs but hid after he heard her mother and father arguing. She hid in a cuboard under the stairs and listened in on their convosation. "SHE CANT KNOW IT WILL BREAK HER HEART!" her mother screamed. "WELL WE CANT HIDE IT FOREVER! SOONER OR LATER SHE WILL KNOWN AND START ASKING QUESTIONS!" She opened the door open a crack and watched her mother and father argue but all was silent. "Your right we will have to tell her soon before she gets suspicious. I just cant belive my own son is in prison." Suddenly Natasha's eyes widened and started to tear up. "You can tell her I dont care she will just hate me more than i hate her." Her father went into the backyard and her mother went to her room. Natasha sat in the cuboard and silently cried so she could not be heard. Natasha eventually stormed out the front door and left for school without telling anyone. She waited for her school bus to arrive,Ten minutes later it came and she got on and sat next to her best friend Kelly. "Something wrong you seem...angry and upset." Kelly asked her. "I-im fine...just heard some news that i dont want to talk about." replied Natasha. "I can sense you do but you are afraid to. I am your best friend though so its ok to tell me." Kelly replied. "Look i would rather tell Steven he is my boyfriend after all." said Natasha. Kelly rolled her eyes and they both got off the bus. They both hugged and said to meet each other after second period. Natasha walked down the hall but was pulled into a room by someone. It was only her boyfriend Steven. "Hey baby i missed you. Heard your bro is in prison. Feel bad for ya." he told her. "How di- how did you know that?" she replied. He then explained to her that Jimmy gave him a call to tell Natasha to visit him. "I would love to...but i dont know where he is." she asked him. "Hmmm yeah ill have to find that out. Anyways see ya in class" he said to her. He left her in the dark room and she had no idea where she was or where to get out. She searched in darkness until she finally found the exit door. She left and looked at the clock and realised she was five minutes late for english. She ran to her class but her teacher Miss.Stickler gave her extra homework instead of detention.She sat next to Steven however refused to talk to him for leaving her alone. He tried to apologise but she ignored him and did her work while Steven was seen getting angry.At reecess she waited for Kelly but was pulled round the corner by Steven who once again apologised to her. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THERE!? I AM NO MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at him. Suddenly he got angry his eye twitched meaning Natasha was in trouble. He screamed, shook her and slapped her as hard as he good on her face. However at that moment Kelly saw the whole thing at kicked Steven in the groin. Kelly then took Natasha to the girls bathroom and comforted her. "He was so cruel! How could he do something like-like that!?" she screamed. She then proceeded to cry while Kelly hugged her and gave her a talk on boys. After a speak with the principle Natasha was allowed stay home for a week while Kelly was allowed to walk her home on that day. He also mentioned that Steven was expelled for two weeks. Kelly walked Natasha home where her sister waited for her. Kelly then went back to school and promised she would be over after school. Tina rushed up to her and hugged her. "I heard what happened. Are you alright?" she asked. Natasha nodded and then went to watch TV in her room. Suddnely someone knocked on the door. Natasha looked out the window and it was Steven with roses. She hid in her room while her sister answered the door. Shouting was heard before Steven shouted "I'll be back for the bitch!" and then left. Natasha peeked out her winodw with Steven seeing her. He stared at her and he proceeded to crack his knuckles before riding off on his bike.